As You Were Sleeping
by PikaSass
Summary: Ash is finding it difficult to ask Misty an important question, and finds an alternative route around the problem. Very short, basic, written quickly, but sometimes that works!


DISCLAIMER: (I can't believe I can really be bothered with these) I don't own Pokémon, or Nintendo, or any of that stuff.  
  
A/N: Well, this one I wrote quickly, so it might be rushed or just not as good as something I would take a bit of time to linger over. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, read, review, flame, all that good stuff!  
  
  
24-year old Misty Waterflower had recently become a heavy sleeper. It wasn't her fault, and she couldn't deny it or the fact that it was a nice change from many restless nights she had previously been through. However, it had gotten her in a bit of trouble, and, as she always slept through the alarm clock next to the bed, her new alarm was now in the form of her live-in boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. He was the one who shook her awake, reminded her of a breakfast meeting, informed her that if she slept a minute longer she would be late for work.  
  
To Ash, it was no chore. He loved having her as the first thing he saw every morning, and she could say the same vice-versa, even if it was only for a fleeting moment before she rushed out of bed on a scavenger hunt for clothes appropriate for the day.  
  
"You know, maybe your work is making you sleep heavy like this. You work too hard" Ash commented as he watched her frantically searching for a pair of earrings.  
  
"No I don't" Misty protested. She worked in a public relations firm, which was a far cry from her childhood ambitions as a water pokémon master, but she loved it nonetheless. And having Ash, her one desire for the past 14 years, by her side made the sometimes burden of life a lot less heavier.   
  
"Why don't you come home earlier tonight? I'll make dinner" Ash offered, trying to hide his sudden onset of nerves.  
  
"I don't think I can" Misty replied. She finally found the pearl earrings, a 21st birthday gift from Ash, and pierced them through her ears, completing her 'meeting outfit' as she called it. "That huge singer from Johto is meeting with us today, she wants to finalise her tour details."  
  
"Can't these celebrities go through life without someone holding their hand?" Ash asked in exaperation.  
  
"No, they can't. That's what they pay me for. Okay gotta run, love ya." Misty planted a quick kiss on Ash's lips and a few seconds later he heard the door slam, confirming that she was now gone for the day.   
  
He sighed heavily, pulling out the small jewellery box from the back of his usually locked drawer. Locked for this reason. At this rate he wouldn't get half a chance to ask her the question he had longed to for so long, especially the traditional way he wanted to - dinner, candlelight, soft music, wine...  
  
He pushed the fictitious scene out of his mind. It would never happen unless Misty slowed down. And there wasn't any sign on that happening any time soon.  
  
The jewellery box returned to its hiding place and Ash returned to his normal lifestyle, his disgruntled thoughts quickly fading.  
  
*******  
  
At 8.30pm the front door slammed again, in the same manner it had that morning, and Misty charged through to the kitchen, dumping her car keys on the bench and greeting her boyfriend with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Uh oh, what happened?" Ash asked cautiously.  
  
"That singer from Johto, I don't understand how anyone can like her! She's eighteen and thinks she can rule the world, that we can easily get dogs jumping through hoops of fire at her show and set up three hundred speakers and crap! She's an arrogant little -"  
  
"Hey hey, come on, calm down" Ash said soothingly. He walked over to her and gently eased her into a kitchen chair, rubbing her shoulders as she rubbed her temples in frustration.  
  
"They'll all be the death of me, I swear, I'm not going to survive another week in that place" she muttered. Ash only smiled at this comment. It was not unusual for Misty to come home in this state of mind after a meeting with a spoilt celebrity, and it was always temporary. He was the balm of her anger, and many other things beside that too.  
  
"Yes you will. You always do." Misty's shoulders starting relaxing at his touch and his words, and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Only cos you push me to, you little begger" she said teasingly. Ash slightly laughed and bestowed a kiss on the only girl he'd ever loved, one that lingered a lot longer than the previous one that morning. Misty was the first to pull away, a yawn escaping her as she did. "God, how can you be tired when you sleep fourteen hours a day?" Ash remarked with a grin.  
  
"If I recall correctly, Mr Ketchum, I'm not sleeping that whole fourteen hours, thanks to you" Misty commented slyly as she stood up to face him.  
  
"Oh come on, you know that takes two to tango" Ash replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Misty rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face. She let out another yawn and leaned her head against Ash's shoulder. "I should probably get to bed."  
  
"Have you had some dinner or something?" Ash asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't want dinner, I just want sleep" Misty said softly.   
  
"I bet you haven't eaten since lunch" Ash predicted.   
  
"More or less" Misty shrugged. "Ash, it's no biggie, if you just let me go to sleep now I'll eat in the morning."  
  
"You're so stupid sometimes" Ash sighed, nuzzling her neck, loving the feel of her flesh on his.  
  
"I love you too" Misty replied, slightly pulling away from him and intiating another kiss. "Don't be up too late."  
  
"Yes Mom" Ash grinned. Misty smiled back and made her way down to their room, untying her meticulously pulled back hair as she did. It fell well past her shoulders now, but whatever way she wore it, she still looked stunning. It was that natural stunning aspect of her that had drawn Ash to her all those years ago.  
  
So that night wasn't going to be the night either, Ash thought in frustration. He stayed up another hour longer, pondering over the situation until his head hurt. He swore that ring was going to rust in the back of the drawer if he left it there any longer, and by the time he locked up the flat and was also heading off to bed, he had come to a decision.  
  
*******  
  
Misty slowly opened one eye, surprised that Ash had not woken her up like it was usually customary for him to do. Panic briefly hit her heart as she realised he was not beside her though the sheets were rumpled. More panic accumulated in her as she checked the clock by the bed and realised it was 10.30.  
  
"10.30?!" she exclaimed to herself. She half-forgot that her boyfriend wasn't anywhere near her and started the daily routine of searching for clothes. She was pushing her ruffled hair behind her ears when a few strands became caught on something on her left hand.  
  
"What the hell?" she muttered, untwisting the strands and slowly bringing her left hand in front of her. A perfectly simple but breathtaking diamond ring was on her fourth finger, one that she had never seen anywhere, least of all on her hand. She stared at it in amazement and shock for a few seconds, briefly wondering how it had got there.  
  
Then it hit her. There was a reason Ash was not in bed when she woke up, and this had to be it. She ran out of the room towards the lounge.  
  
"Ash! Come on Ash, stop fooling round!" she demanded, entering the lounge. There he was, calm as anything, sitting on the couch watching poor quality daytime T.V.  
  
"Nice to see you awake at last, sweetheart" he greeted her, turning in her direction with a non-chalant expression on his face.   
  
"Ash..." Misty gulped and held up her left hand. "What is this?"  
  
"I thought you would've figured that out for yourself" Ash said, standing up and slowly walking towards her. "But if it really is too early for your mind to comprehend anything, I'll tell you. It's an engagement ring, and it's been sitting at the back of my drawer for too long."  
  
"Why didn't you -"  
  
"Ask? Get down on one knee and pop the question?" Ash interrupted, and Misty nodded in a daze. "Because you were always here there and everywhere. I didn't get a chance. So I slipped it on last night, the only time I've ever been grateful for your heavy sleeping."  
  
"Are you serious? Is...is this for real?" Misty whispered, unable to believe what was happening. Ash slowly nodded, successfully hiding the true amount of nerves that were coursing throughout him. "You want to marry me?"  
  
"I want nothing else" Ash replied simply. Misty stood in silence for a few moments, contributing to Ash's nervousness when no immediate response came. Then out of the blue, before he had time to realise what was going on, he was holding on to her tightly and receiving frenzied kisses from her joyful form.  
  
"I love you so much" she managed to get out in between her kisses. Ash smiled and when she finally stopped, he looked deep into those eyes that had mesmerized him for so long.  
  
"Will I take that as a yes?" he asked.  
  
"You never asked me a question" Misty pointed out.  
  
"Oh for the love of..." Ash sighed and drew his forehead to meet hers. "Misty Waterflower, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Of course I will" Misty replied, her voice becoming slightly strangled at the amount of emotions streaming through her and tears flooding her eyes. She didn't care if he hadn't asked her traditionally, or hadn't even asked her at all. She only cared about him, and now, their future together. And as they shared another kiss, her worries about work, spoilt celebrities and things she would usually consider major evaporated, giving way to the love she always had and always would have for Ash.  
  
  
A/N: Wow, that was quick, lol. Damn this is shorter than my usual fics. Dunno where I got the idea, but there are over 7000 Pokémon fics on this site so I'm just hoping it's half original at least. Be honest in your reviews, if you review at all, and look out for more from me soon! Thanks guys! 


End file.
